Ultimatum
by Shadow2700
Summary: Naruto had always let her decide things like this, but when he finally breaks down he decides that enough is enough and gives Sakura a choice. I don't own it. (Post-War, Latest Manga Chapter)


"_Ultimatum"_

_**Spoilers – Read to the latest chapter in the manga to fully understand this story.**_

* * *

Team Seven was happily enjoying each other's company on a rare day off since the war had ended and everything was starting to gain some normalcy. Of course with Naruto's appointment to Hokage in a few short months, normalcy wasn't going ever be easy with them, nor Sasuke's return in the two weeks since the war had officially ended. However, the arguments between the two were still as entertaining as ever.

"Listen here teme! I can kick your ass any day of the week!" Naruto over the table to his brother while Sakura and Kakashi looked on in amusement.

"Shut up dobe, you're too loud right now." Sasuke replied calmly taking a drink from his glass.

"What did you say you bastard?!" Naruto shouted slamming his hand down on the table with a twitch in his eye.

"I said shut up." Sasuke replied calmly again.

"That's it!" Naruto shouted about to jump over the table but was stopped as Kakashi restrained him and began to pull him away.

"Alright then Naruto, time go outside of the tent and take five. We'll be right back." Kakashi smiled pulling a struggling Naruto outside.

"I swear he's so loud sometimes, but I guess that's just who he is. But you could maybe just let him have it just once in a while." Sakura suggested to him.

"No thanks, then he would rub it in my face all the time that I admitted it." Sasuke smirked at the thought.

"That's Naruto for you. Kind and caring, but stubborn and hardheaded." Sakura sighed but smiled.

"I thought he might have calmed down in my years away from the village but I guess that was too much to ask for." Sasuke simply replied to her. A few moments passed by before either spoke up.

"Listen Sasuke, I didn't want to do this in front of Naruto, but, I know you'll probably say no, but do you, want to go on a date…as friends?" She asked him calmly. Sasuke simply shrugged.

"Sure Sakura."

"Good, couple of days from now sound good to you?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but why the secrecy from Naruto?" he asked.

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings. It's only as friends but he would go nuts right now." Sakura replied.

"You're right, I guess this way he won't go crazy. So in a few days then?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded in acceptance.

"Alright then." Sasuke replied taking another drink. However, their conversation could be heard from outside the tent and it unfortunately had reached Naruto's and Kakashi's ears. The white haired shinobi took a look at his student's face and could tell his heart had just broken.

"Naruto, it's only as friends." Kakashi tried to assure him. Naruto simply shook his head.

"No, she wants more than that, she's just trying to take it slow with him. I knew she would do this, I always did." Naruto sighed raking his hair back with his hands.

"Naruto, just give it a chance." Kakashi advised him patting his back. Naruto just shook his head again.

"No, not this time. I already know it's going to happen. Listen, just tell them that Granny wanted me in her office when you go back in. I'm not in the mood to see them right now." Naruto told him. Kakashi couldn't say no to him, he already had his mind made up it seems.

"Alright, don't be a stranger though. You can always come to me if you need help." Kakashi offered with a smile.

"Thanks sensei. I'll see you in a few days for training. Don't bring them along alright?" Naruto asked of him. Kakashi nodded and Naruto smiled in approval as he took off towards the one person he could get some consoling from. Kakashi sighed and walked back into the tent and took a seat.

"Where's Naruto? Still mad out there?" Sakura asked him with an amused look. Kakashi shook his head in response

"The Hokage requested his presence and told us that we may not be seeing Naruto for a few days, maybe a week." Kakashi explained.

"Hmm, that's weird, but I guess he has a lot to do." Sakura replied slightly confused.

"It would appear so." Sasuke chimed in.

"Well, we'll see soon I'm sure." Sakura smiled at the next time they would see him. Kakashi however had feeling that was just the opposite.

'_I don't think so Sakura, not this time.' _Kakashi thought concerned for his student.

Tsunade was working on paperwork when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Come in." she called out. The door opened to reveal a solemn looking Naruto enter the room.

"Hey brat, ready for some training and study today?" Tsunade joked, not seeing the sad look in his eyes.

"Whatever you want Tsunade, I just need to take my mind off of some things." Naruto replied quietly taking a seat in front of her.

"Did you call me _'Tsunade' _just now? I must be going crazy, you only do that when you're serious about something." Tsunade replied slightly concerned as she ignored the paperwork on her desk and looked at him.

"Look, can you just, give me some paperwork to do? I really need to get my mind on something else." Naruto replied trying to ignore her questions. Tsunade's eyes widen at his statement.

"Naruto, you NEVER want to do paperwork. What's going on?" she asked him more seriously.

"Just let it drop alright? I just need something to keep my mind off of it." Naruto replied back a little more loudly.

"No, no, you need to tell me. Something happened, please, tell me what happened…."

"Will you let it go?!" Naruto shouted loud enough for the whole building to hear, causing Tsunade gasp audibly looking at the emotion in his eyes and face.

"Naruto…"

The man's angered face quickly subsided into sadness and tears as he put his head in his hands and began to sob quietly, trying not to show his face to her. Tsunade stood from her seat and walked around in front of her desk and knelt before him.

"Naruto, tell me what happened." Tsunade pleaded with him. She cared so deeply for the boy and didn't want him to hurt anymore after what he'd been through in his life.

"Sakura…it's Sakura." He said in between sobs.

'_Damn it, I should have known. What did you do this time Sakura?'_

"What about her, what did she say? It's never made you cry before." Tsunade replied.

"She asked Sasuke on a…a date." Naruto forced out, unable to find any way to avoid it. Tsunade could sympathize with him here and simply pulled him into an embrace.

"It'll be alright Naruto, it'll be alright. It's only one date, only one." Tsunade comforted him holding him tight.

"I knew she would do this, I didn't want to believe it, but I knew she would." Naruto sobbed out returning his embrace. Tsunade couldn't do much for him. He was in love with Sakura and after everything they had gone through, he had always hoped there was a chance she would return the feeling back.

"Naruto, I need you to look at me." Tsunade pulled him back and lifted his head up. Naruto's eyes were red and wet but he could see her eyes clearly.

"I know it hurts and I know you're upset. But it's one date, and she may find that she doesn't like him that way. You're stronger than this, you'll be alright." Tsunade promised him.

"But she asked behind my back, so she wouldn't hurt my feelings. How can you be so sure of that?" He asked her in vein.

"Listen to me, if she does that then she'll be giving up an amazing man for someone that is nowhere near you in terms of caring and kindness. If she chooses him, then you'll have to be strong and you'll find someone out there that will love you back the same." Tsunade assured him.

"But this hurts so much. I was able to hold it for so long, but now, it just finally let go. Even on the walk over here, it took everything for me to keep it together." Naruto told her holding back his tears.

"I know Naruto, but I promise you, it _will_ get better. Take some time away from those two and figure things out for yourself. You'll have to confront her sooner or later and when you do, you give her a choice. You have to be strong here Naruto, that's the key. If you're strong, you'll make the impact of your words heard to her, more than what I can say to her. You've always been strong Naruto, don't lose that now because it doesn't suit you." Tsunade smiled at him. Naruto simply nodded.

"Alright then, how about you have dinner with me and Shizune tonight? I think that'll make you feel better." Tsunade smiled again kissing his forehead. Naruto wiped away his tears and smiled, heart still hurting but some of his hope restored.

* * *

A month had passed by and Naruto had been doing everything to avoid Sakura and Sasuke at all costs, even going to the length of making sure whenever he was with Kakashi that they wouldn't be around. It actually had been a month since he had last spoken to them. So for today after working for twelve hours five straight days, Naruto decided to treat himself to his favorite pleasure.

"Naruto, how are you doing today my boy?" Teuchi or rather the old man of Ichiraku greeted one of his favorite customers.

"Not too bad old man, just a little tired right now from today." Naruto greeted him happily taking a seat inside the newly rebuilt stand.

"I bet considering you're the savior of the world and whatnot."Ayame replied for her father.

"Ah that wasn't all me and you know it, I'm just glad there's some peace finally for us all." Naruto replied with sheepish grin.

"Nonsense, you finally were able to get the recognition you deserved after all these years. And besides, everyone says the same thing that we are." Teuchi replied with a smile and handing him some of his best ramen. "On the house for you."

"Thanks old man!" Naruto shouted in joy and quickly began to dive headfirst into it. Teuchi and Ayame looked on in amusement, wondering how this young man before them could still hold onto his childish ways.

"Hey, speaking of saviors of the world, where are the rest of your friends at? I usually see you hanging around with them." Ayame questioned. That particular statement made Naruto stopped indulging himself long enough to think.

"I haven't seen them for quite some time. I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't had much time to hang out with people. I've been working on creating a lot of things to help keep the peace so there isn't so much fighting." Naruto replied quietly before taking another bite into his ramen. Teuchi and Ayame looked at each other then back to him, wondering what was really bothering him.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you'll figure it out. It's never stopped you before." Teuchi assured him.

"I appreciate it, but it's just going to take some time to figure out. By the way, I have a question for you both, but please promise me you won't go crazy." Naruto replied with a nervous grin.

"I don't think we can go crazy considering what we've gone through. What's the question?" Teuchi asked him.

"If…if it's not a bother…would it be alright if your daughter and I go out on a date? As friends?" Naruto asked, trying not to blush as the embarrassing question. Ayame had to grasp the countertop to keep from fainting on the floor while Teuchi simply looked at the blond with the same look he always gave.

"Might I ask why? I thought that someone like you would have the pick of anyone they want to date so I'm quite pleased you would choose people from humble beginnings. But honestly I wouldn't expect anything less of you." Teuchi replied, seemingly unfazed at the question the young man had just asked him.

"Well, it's just that, I've never really dated anyone before and well…personally, part of my problem is that I'm having is that I really stink when it comes to relationships. Growing up, I really never understood anything about it and well, I'm just looking for advice on it or even just a way to get over someone I have a crush on." Naruto replied, rubbing his neck and looking away ashamed.

"So the first thing you can think of is to ask my daughter out?" Teuchi replied. Naruto began to fear for not only his life at this point, but that he may never be allowed in Ichiraku again.

"I meant no offense by it, but my friends aren't exactly giving me any real help in this so I'm just looking for anyone that can help and you two are people I can trust." Naruto explained waving his hands in the air. Ayame by now had been able to regain her composure and now was looking at him with sympatric eyes, still in shock, but with sympathy too.

"I don't expect your daughter to take an interest in me like that, but I thought it would be nice if I treat her to something for everything you've done for me and perhaps learn some things from her." Naruto said, trying to be sincere with them.

"And why wouldn't I take an interest you?" Ayame asked him crossing her arms. Naruto simply looked at her and then leaned over the counter to whisper into her ear.

"Because I know you have a thing for Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto whispered, causing her to blush slightly. Ayame quickly piped up and changed the subject clearing her throat.

"Alright then, listen, I haven't had much experience in dating either so I don't think there's much I can offer you. However, since you want to do something nice for me, I'll gladly accept, as friends, but not right now." Ayame replied, smiling in acceptance.

"I'm happy to hear that, but, I have to know if your father says yes as well. I want to be respectful." Naruto answered back turning towards him.

"It's not a problem with me. However, I think the other blond that just walked in may have a problem." The old man referred to one Ino Yamanaka as she entered the stand.

"Naruto, you're coming with me right now to explain this!" Ino shouted grabbing his arm and pulling him out.

"Wait Ino! This isn't what it looks like!" Naruto shouted as she dragged him down the street.

"Shut up! You're telling me everything right now!" Ino smacked his head and continued to drag him down the market.

"That boy knows a lot of crazy women, one of them is going to be the death of him." Teuchi smiled, very rare for him as her daughter took notice.

"Yep, who knows, might be me one day." Ayame joked at him.

"Wouldn't shock me if you did." Teuchi joked back, leaving Ayame in a bit of shock.

* * *

Sakura was walking along a hallway in the new Hokage Headquarters, delivering some paperwork to her master who was busy as ever now. But that was to change very soon and it was evident. She remembered when Tsunade had announced that Naruto would take that title of Hokage in two months to the day the war had ended and Madara had finally perished. Things had taken a crazy turn for everyone since that day. Naruto was going to be Hokage, and Sasuke had returned, albeit not to full shinobi status but to at least as a civilian to the village under tons of supervision and threat of death. It had taken a lot of convincing, especially from Naruto but he had been able to assure them that if Sasuke ever went out of line, he would stop him. However seeing his father leave again took an enormous toll as well. It would be a long time before he was ready to accept that loss. But there was something that was starting weigh on her and it was one person that had not spoken to either her or Sasuke or Kakashi according to him and it was driving her crazy more and more with each passing day.

'_That baka….why hasn't Naruto bothered to talk to any of us in a month?' _Sakura thought as she opened the door to her master's office and delivered the papers right onto her desk.

"Here you go Lady Tsunade, paperwork for the hospital done along with progress reports on the village." Sakura said and bowing curtly to her.

"Very good my student, seems like things are slowly returning to normal. God I'll be grateful when that little brat takes over this place so I can finally rest." Tsunade joked organizing the papers to their proper areas on her desk.

"It's certainly going to be different, but he's accomplishing his dream and I couldn't be happier…well, except for a certain factor." Sakura replied looking away towards the village.

"Oh? And what factor is that?" Tsunade queried her apprentice resting her head on her hands already knowing what it probably was.

"Well, it's just, he hasn't talked to any of us in a month. I mean Team Seven though. For the first two weeks it was great just being able to hang out again. But after that, it's like he lost complete contact with us and doesn't have the time. I haven't even heard his voice since the last time we talked." Sakura explained.

"Seems like you really miss him. But he has been busy Sakura, so I wouldn't blame him for that." Tsunade answered back, already knowing what the real problem was.

"But he always makes time for us if he can and usually does. I heard he was able to hang out of Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata just the other day. It's almost like he's avoiding us, in fact I'm certain he's avoiding us." Sakura tried to make Tsunade see reason.

"And what makes you so sure he's avoiding you all?" she asked in return.

"I just know it that's all." Sakura replied sternly.

"Well, let me ask you something, have you made an effort to go talk to him yourself or have you waited for him to find you?" Tsunade asked leaning back in her seat.

"Well, not really, I thought he would find us." Sakura answered back quietly. Tsunade sighed mentally, figuring she would end up doing this. Sakura still had a lot to learn, but then again she was guilty of making the same mistakes.

"There's your first problem right there then. I know you've been busy lately, but aren't you usually always looking for him as well? What stopped you from doing it now?" Tsunade delved further.

"That's something I'd rather not talk about right now." Sakura admitted looking away. Tsunade simply sighed and hung her head down slightly.

'_She's so clueless in this area sometimes.'_

"Alright, I won't ask anything further but I'm going to give you some advice that you really need to take. Don't make the mistakes I made and end up alone or hurting someone you care for. Life is too short and too long to have that with you. As for the rest of the day, take it off and try to find the little brat." Tsunade replied turning her chair around. Sakura bowed and took her leave.

'_I know why Naruto's avoiding you Sakura, but you need to solve this yourself. If you don't, I'll have to sit you two in a room and knock your heads together.'_

Sakura quickly exited the Tower and began to walk along the city streets deciding what to do with her day. Remembering what Tsunade asked her about looking for Naruto, that part was something Sakura didn't want to answer, but she knew what it was. She remembered when Sasuke had told her what had happened years ago when she had inquired about a particular day on the bench.

She knew Naruto had henged into Sasuke for a twelve year olds desperation to get a kiss from his crush.

That had left a deep scar in her that she had to realize that possibly all her infatuation had been possibly predicated on something like that. But she began to look at the bigger picture of everything and over the past month had begun to just fully realize how much her feelings were in such flux right now. She was mad at Naruto for doing that her, anger at herself for taking this long to figure out things. She really needed someone to talk to right, but the person she bumped into was the last person she expected or really wanted to.

"Might want to watch where you're bumping into there." Sasuke said in his calm usual tone.

"Yeah, you're right. How are you doing today Sasuke?" Sakura asked him with a friendly smile.

"About as good as I can be considering I have ANBU on me twenty-four seven. But not bad, how are you?" Sasuke replied with a warm smile as well.

"That's good to hear, and I've been better." Sakura admitted to him.

"You miss talking to the dobe don't you?" Sasuke quickly replied as they walked down the street.

"Am I that easy to read?" Sakura chuckled as they passed by the markets.

"Pretty much, but I can't blame you. It feels somewhat nice to talk to him again after all these years. Guess he has some problems to work out on his own, but I think it'd be better if he talked to us about it." Sasuke answered back putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think it's problems, I think maybe it's just me." Sakura replied sadly.

"Oh boy…" Sasuke sighed humorously. "I can already tell that this is going to be a mess of a situation."

"Probably, but, do you remember what you told me when we went out a few days after we last heard from Naruto?" Sakura asked him.

"How could I forget? The look on your face is one I'll never forget, along with the words '_That son of a bitch'_ ringing through my head. I'm surprised you haven't found him yet or killed him." Sasuke replied still somewhat shocked at that thought.

"I wanted to, I've told him before a woman's heart is fickle albeit under very bad circumstances. But after I got home that night, I thought about it all night and how much of a sweet gesture it was from him and then went back to anger because it caused me such confusion. I think about it often when I have the chance and it kills me not to have him around just to talk to me. Right now, I have no idea where I'm going with this right now, it's just so…." Sakura tried to make sense of herself.

"Confusing." Sasuke figured it out for her. Sakura sighed and looked at him somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, confusing." Sakura replied as they turned a corner.

"Alright, then I'll make it simple for you. Go find him, go talk to him and figure things out for yourself and him. There's a reason we haven't gone on a second date Sakura, let alone kissed or anything like that on the first date. You need to figure things out. I can handle certain things like rejection. But Naruto, he can't handle it as well so you need to tell him what you want from him and what you want for yourself. Go talk to him." Sasuke offered her advice.

"But it's not that easy." Sakura replied back.

"Nothing when it comes to relationships ever is easy Sakura. I have to deal with Karin on me night and day telling her to be patient when I really don't care right now. There's no relationship but with everything that so confusing for everyone, we take it one step at a time." Sasuke answered back, trying his best to absolve any problems. He was still having trouble with this himself after all.

"Alright…" Sakura sighed. "…I'll try to find him today and figure out what's going on. But I have to ask, how are you able to be this open? I can't recall the last time you ever talking like this."

"The dobe and I had a long talk for about two days before he upped and disappeared and he made me realize some things just like I helped him realize some things so when I say you need to figure this out, you really need to get moving on it." Sasuke admitted. Sakura looked at him with confusion.

"What did you tell him?" she asked, slightly suspicious of him.

"It doesn't matter what I said, all I know is that you need to get going and get yourself sorted out before it's too late." Sasuke warned her. Sakura looked at him for a few moments, amazed at this new ability to actually seem to care, or more than he used to.

"Go!" Sasuke pointed down the market, urging Sakura forward. She quickly gasped and then nodded as she took off looking for the blond in question. Sasuke simply shook his head and smirked, ready for this to be over and hopefully get his own issues solved.

'_When I said things are never certain and things change, I made him understand that. If he took that to heart after not talking to us, he may have changed. Sakura better hope he forgives her or whatever is bothering him.' _Sasuke thought looking up at the sky.

"Sasuke!" Karin called out from a distance but clear enough for him to hear.

"Crap…" Sasuke groaned as he quickly ran for the rooftops to hide. Now if only he could get Karin to stop following and just wait.

* * *

"So that's everything then? Forehead really is crazy isn't she?" Ino asked Naruto who had just finished explaining his situation to her while sitting at a park bench.

"Yeah, pretty much. It hurts me whenever I'm around her and yet I can't say anything, that's why I asked Ayame out to see if I could learn to move past it or at least get a grasp of it and relationships in general." Naruto replied leaning forward and resting his head in his hands.

"Pretty hopeless here aren't I?" Naruto laughed easing the tension. Ino joined in his laughter and patted his back gently.

"Romance is a complicated thing, but you're not hopeless. You just need to know how to express it without feeling nervous or fear of rejection." Ino explained to him.

"But how do you know that if you don't have a ton of experience in this, you said it yourself to me once." Naruto reminded her.

"My father taught me about these things. He always feared my mom would reject him but he knew he had to try because if he never did then it would haunt his dreams forever. And he was glad he did because obviously I came to be because of it. But as a caution they both told each other that if they lost one or the other that they try to find happiness, but he learned that she loved him always and that if he found someone to give him that same happiness that he should go for it and vice versa. Take that chance and if she rejects then you have to realize that it wasn't meant to be and eventually you'll find that person." Ino said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, but easier said than done right?" Naruto smiled back at her.

"That's case with most things isn't it, but you're confident so I don't think you'll have that problem. The best thing I can say is be blunt and truthful to Sakura and if she says no, then she'll have to eventually realize that she let a great guy go and someone else will find you. I know there's plenty of women out here that would give to be your wife or girlfriend." Ino grasped his hand and looked at him.

"Yeah, but most women probably can't handle my personality." Naruto joked, knowing full well that he was a loudmouth. "But I'd rather the woman if I find her actually understand who I am and like me for me, not someone that only likes the idea of it for personal gain."

"Don't sell yourself short Naruto. I know that Hinata still likes you or probably still loves you, maybe you go with her if Sakura rejects. She'll have to go through same thing if it happens to her. And while I may not have a major interest in you, it doesn't mean I don't think you aren't attractive as well. The point is I'm trying to make is that everything happens for a reason. If you and me are meant for each other, then it'll happen. If it's you and Hinata, it'll happen. But I'm absolutely positive that you and Sakura are meant for each other. There's a reason they say married couples are basically best friends, it's because they are and I see that with you and Sakura. Trust me." Ino offered shaking his hand assuredly. Naruto smiled at her words and looked towards her.

"Thanks for this, I really needed this. Everyone else I know said something similar but I needed to hear from someone like you to make sure I knew for sure. Asking personal friends is one thing, no offense to this, but asking just a friend that has no bias on this really helps a lot. At least I think you have no bias on this even if you are Sakura's friend." Naruto replied and smiled.

"No offense taken, I understand completely and hopefully we can be friends like this more often. You are always enjoyable to be around, that's what makes you….you. And of course I appreciate you taking me out, just remember, don't think of all women as objects just trying to get something out of you." Ino shot him a glare.

"I'll try to remember that." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Good. And remember, just go for it and always be willing to move on. Who knows, maybe we end up getting married one day." Ino smirked at him, causing him to blush beet red. "Ha, you should see your face right now!"

"Man, you women can be evil sometimes." Naruto pouted at her.

"Oh man up and go get your woman." Ino smiled leaning down and kissing his cheek. "Good luck Naruto." She replied walking back towards the market place leaving a bewildered and confused Naruto on the bench. Rubbing his cheek slightly, he couldn't help but feel some happiness and warmth, believing her words to be true. Naruto stood up from the bench stretched his arms upward and yawning, trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

'_I could back to Granny Tsunade's office and work on paperwork, ah who am I kidding, no way in hell I want to do that. Maybe she could teach me some things about politics. Damn it, I can't think of a damn thing to do. I will say that even if there is peace in the world, at least having missions was enjoyable. Maybe I can float some ideas around her and see if we can do something about them. Hell, I'm bored of learning everything I want to get some ideas around.' _Naruto thought as he began to walk out onto the grass.

'_I could always train I guess, keep myself in shape.'_ Naruto added in as he stretched his legs outward while walking along. However, before he could get that chance to figure it out, he saw a shade of pink quickly running his direction and panicked.

"Shit! Not now!" Naruto cursed quickly running into the grove of trees and leaping up into one. Hiding inside some of the green leaves for a few minutes, he poked out to see that Sakura had just missed him and was looking back and forth for something.

"I swear I saw him hear two minutes ago!" Sakura groaned in frustration as she whipped her head back and forth trying to find him.

'_Good thing I learned how to mask my chakra from her. And thank whoever for Ino getting out of here, she probably would have said something to her.' _Naruto thought to himself as he waited for her to leave.

"Damn it, he has to be here somewhere. Naruto! Quit hiding already, I need to talk to you!" Sakura called out to him. "Naruto!" she called out as she moved away from the trees in the opposite direction.

'_Now's my chance to get out of here without her spotting me!'_ Naruto quickly left from tree to tree away from her and closer to the direction of his new house.

'_Good thing she doesn't know about my new place yet at least I might be able to hide out there for a while.' _Naruto thought as he stopped on one of trees.

"Having troubles Naruto?" a voice said forcing him to jump out of his skin. Naruto quickly turned around to find that Kakashi was sitting on the tree behind him.

"Ah shit, don't scare me like that!" Naruto replied gathering his composure.

"Sorry, I have that habit. But may I ask who are you running from?" Kakashi questioned him closing his book of Icha Icha.

"Running from Sakura." Naruto replied as he sat next to him.

"I see, last time you spoke her, it was about a month ago wasn't it?" Kakashi questioned him a second time.

"I lost count of the days, been really busy so I haven't had much time to talk around." Naruto lied.

"I wouldn't say that, I'd say you've been avoiding Sakura and Sasuke. Want to talk about it like I offered?" Kakakashi asked.

"And yet someone else wants to give me advice. Do we really need to talk about it? I can already see it now, I tell you my problem, you tell me that I have to face it head on, learn to accept and move on. Trust me, I don't need to hear that again." Naruto replied. Kakashi deadpanned at his reply.

"Uh…how did you….nevermind. You seem to have an understanding of it but the question is, why are you running from it." Kakashi replied leaning back against the tree trunk.

"I'm not ready to face it. You should have known as much the last few times we've trained the past month." Naruto answered, making sure he kept an eye out in case Sakura was to appear.

"You'll have to face it sometime Naruto, might as well get It over with." Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Not that easy Kakashi Sensei." Naruto glared at him. Kakashi simply chuckled.

"I'm only trying to help. Hell, you gave me my eye back, saved the lives of thousands, saved the world yet you can't face a woman it seems." Kakashi teased him.

"Yeah, I know, I suck at this, give me a break would you? You saw how I was when I last saw those two!" Naruto quietly exclaimed.

"I know Naruto, but you need to face it sooner or later. Running for a month hasn't made it any better and it's never going to get any better until you face it." Kakashi told him with a strong gaze.

"Yeah, I know that, Granny Tsunade keeps telling me the same thing. Damn it! Here she comes, I'll see you later Kakashi sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he made a break for it. Kakashi shook his head and couldn't help laugh. It seemed Naruto had retained some of the childish nature and was sure it would work as Sakura walked along the ground and sensed her sensei up in the trees.

"Hey Kakashi sensei! How are you doing?" Sakura called out from the floor of the grove of trees.

"Doing quite well Sakura, how are you?" he called back.

"I'm looking for Naruto, he hasn't been here has he?" Sakura asked him. Kakashi pointed in the direction of where his other student had taken off it.

"If you hurry, you can catch him." Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Thanks sensei! When I get him, we'll all meet up somewhere alright?!" Sakura happily exclaimed as she took off running after him.

"Sure thing Sakura, sure thing." Kakashi chuckled opening his book again and picking up where he left off. "Sorry Naruto, but you have to face it sooner or later."

'_Why does he keep running from me? Is he really that afraid to have any kind of contact with me? Damn it I have to make that baka understand how confused I am as well!' _Sakura thought to herself as she ran faster and faster after him.

Naruto however was running for his life, trying every which way to avoid her and make her lose his trail. Leaping from roof top to roof top, he started to make his way to his house and new he was closing in on it when he felt someone appear next to him and automatically groaned at his luck knowing who it was.

"Hey dobe." Sasuke said leaping next to him.

"Hey teme, you running too?" Naruto asked him as they stopped on one of the rooftops.

"Yep, who are running from?" Sasuke asked him leaning back against the wall.

"Sakura, you?" Naruto asked in return catching his breath.

"Karin." Sasuke simply answered back.

"So she's after you still?" Naruto simply replied with a grin.

"Hey, she's got your bloodline in her, she's crazy just like you." Sasuke reminded him.

"Nah, she's nuts compared to me, but…she's still family I guess." Naruto chuckled at the thought. Sasuke could only grin for a moment before changing the subject.

"Naruto, I have to ask this, but why have you been avoiding us? I have a good idea but I'd like to hear it from you." Sasuke said with a tone of serious attitude in his voice. Naruto looked at him with a look discomfort, not willing or really ready to answer that question. But remembering Kakashi's words he decided it was better to get this out of the way now than later.

"You should know Sasuke." Naruto replied with a cold demeanor.

"Is this about me and Sakura?" Sasuke humored him with his response.

"Of course it is, what do you expect me to say?" Naruto replied crossing his arms, forgetting about his mission to avoid Sakura.

"I expect you to tell me the truth about how you're feeling. That excuse of saying you're busy only lasts so long Naruto, so you should go ahead and at least say something about it." Sasuke offered.

"What's there to say? She made her choice and it was you. I never had a chance with her, just a foolish dream there. You both went behind my back that day and it pissed me off." Naruto muttered bitterly.

"Who's to say she made her choice already, you haven't talked to her or me in over a month? If you overheard it, it was just as friends. And last time I checked, a foolish dream of yours just came true didn't it?" Sasuke reminded him.

"Yeah, but this hurts more because I know I can never attain it now. You may not think much of it, but she wants to try and make something with you." Naruto replied turning away and looking at the Hokage Monument's cliff.

"Again Naruto, who said she made her choice? You're the only one that's saying that she made her choice. If you stopped being so stubborn and talked to her, you might actually find out what she chose. I actually told to that she needed to take it slow and make sure this was what she wanted." Sasuke said trying to get him to see reason.

"Sasuke, face it, she's going to choose you or she already has. Much as it hurts, there's nothing I can do about it. I've had everyone tell me that I should talk to her, but the idea of that hurts immensely and would be worse if she rejected me. I know I have to face it soon but I don't want to yet." Naruto explained cut and dry. Sasuke sighed, annoyed at him.

"Out of all the things you're afraid to face, this has to be the dumbest thing. Naruto, I don't know a damn thing about relationships and it's already a pain in the ass as it is but I know this, if at first you don't succeed, try again, keep looking and eventually you'll find who you'll want to be with. I can't make any guarantees but I promise you, Sakura hasn't made any choices yet and she's confused and scared as well. Go talk to her, just like I told her to go find you." Sasuke replied.

"You told her to come looking for me! Damn it Sasuke!" Naruto cocked his fist back ready to punch him.

"Just shut up and deal with it. I'm doing you both a favor right now and I think Sakura is about to catch up right about now so you'll have a perfect opportunity to talk right here." Sasuke smiled at him. Naruto however began to sweat madly at the thought it. He felt his heart ache and race, unable to process everything right now.

Where was a war that needed to be fought when you needed one?

"Nope, I'm out of here!" Naruto shouted as he jumped from the roof top and began to book it down the street heading for the training grounds, hoping he could hide from her there. Two minutes later Sakura quickly appeared and saw that Sasuke was standing on the roof top.

"Funny seeing you here again Sasuke. Did you see Naruto come this way? I know he's nearby." Sakura said trying to find which way the blond went. Sasuke pointed his thumb in the direction of the training grounds.

"He's off that way, and you may want to catch him because he's running from you big time." Sasuke replied with a smile.

"Thanks Sasuke! Naruto, get back here!" Sakura shouted out running after him towards the trading grounds. Sasuke shook his head and leaned his head back sighing annoyed.

"Sorry Naruto, didn't want to spoil everything to you but you need to hear it from her mouth, not mine." Sasuke muttered to himself before hearing a voice that shook him.

"Sasuke!" Karin called out. Sasuke growled loudly as he took off again.

"Damn it, I don't mind her but even I need breaks from her." Sasuke muttered running for his life.

* * *

"Alright, time to practice and get some aggression out." Naruto said to himself while summoning two shadow clones.

"Okay, Sakura's going to probably catch up to me soon so here's the plan, we have a sparring session real quick and then the moment she catches up, we split up to give me a chance to escape, make it look like it's an exercise." Naruto explained to both.

"We understand boss, but shouldn't you just talk to Sakura? I mean, we know what you're thinking right now after all." one of the clones replied to his creator.

"Not ready to, so just spare alright?" Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright then." The clones replied in unison as they charge him. Naruto took his stance and started to counter their punches and kicks with ease, using every move in his book. He was doing an excellent job dodging and rolling his way from their punches, but he didn't even get a chance to warm up when he felt Sakura's presence behind him.

"Quick, split up!" Naruto instructed them quickly.

"Naruto, just stop for a minute and let me talk!" Sakura shouted as she ran up and stopped about ten yards from him. Naruto stopped in his tracks as he heard her voice, almost as if she was feeling some anguish in it. Giving up, he lowered his head and sighed in defeat.

"Good job you two as always. We'll continue this later." Naruto said to the clones before dispelling them lifting his head up. Naruto remained silent as he waited for Sakura to say something.

"Naruto, why have you been avoiding me?" Sakura bluntly asked him. Naruto didn't reply because he wasn't sure how to answer that question and he remained silent for an eternity it seemed.

"Naruto, please, please talk to me." Sakura begged him taking a step closer waiting for him to answer. Naruto sighed quietly and palmed his head into his hand before taking a breath of air and turning around to face.

"First question I have to ask is why aren't you with Sasuke right now?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm not with him right now because I'm looking for you. You haven't said a damn thing to me in a month Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed walking closer to him. Naruto felt his heart begin to race but he had to control himself.

"I've been busy Sakura, I can't make any time for a lot of people right now." Naruto lied but Sakura quickly knew it was bull.

"Don't lie to me Naruto. I know you were hanging out with Kiba and Hinata and Shikamaru. You told me not to lie to myself so don't you start!" Sakura shouted back at. Naruto's face suddenly turned from calm and collected to an anger filled scowl.

"If you're going to get me to talk, you'd better not shout at me again Sakura, otherwise, I'll have no problem avoiding you for another month, or hell, maybe I'll go on a trip for a few years. God knows it'll help me get away from some of my problems." Naruto growled at her, catching her off guard and actually causing her to gasp at his tone.

"Why…why would want to do that to me Naruto? We just got everyone back together. I know it's been hard on you losing your father again and that has to be part of it but there's something else that's bothering you as well and I know I'm the problem so please tell me what's wrong." Sakura pleaded with him. Naruto sighed again, angry and upset with her right now.

'_I never had a problem with this before, but now it's completely different.' _Naruto thought trying to compose himself. _'Damn it, I better just face this now while I have the chance. I have no idea how I'm going to be able to handle it.'_

"Alright, you want to know what's wrong? Here it is, I'm mad at you, no, not mad I'm pissed Sakura." Naruto groaned crossing his arms and looking at her with a glare. Sakura was taken aback by his statement, the way he said it, the way he was showing this side of himself to her.

"Naruto, I…I don't know what to say." Sakura said to him calmly.

"You said enough the moment you accepted a date from Sasuke." Naruto quietly answered back. Sakura's eyes widen into shock.

"Don't think I don't remember the last conversation we had as a team and don't think I didn't overhear what you said to him. You know, it's funny Sakura, for the longest time I didn't feel as bothered by what you felt for Sasuke because I thought you would see me one day as someone worth loving and even if you didn't choose me I could accept it because of who I am. But to go behind my back like that, that pissed me off. And for some reason, not having anyone to fight or anything to do other than learning the routine of a Hokage, I found myself thinking for a long time about this and for the first time ever, I actually became mad at you. At first, I cried because I felt betrayed again, then I simply just got mad thinking about you. I've been mad before, but I swear never like this. I don't know if it's because it's on such a personal level or if it's because it's one of the only things I've actually known for certain. Whatever it is though, that day set reality in for me and it made me so angry and dishearten and now I just want to stay away from that pain until I can get over it." Naruto explain moving back and forth and waving his hands as a physical expression of trying to get his point across.

'_Get over it? Does he mean what I think he means even after all this time?' _Sakura thought, a tight knot forming her stomach and the feeling of a pit dropping from her heart to her feet.

"Naruto, do you mean what I think you're saying?" Sakura asked him, wanting to make sure he wasn't lying. That got Naruto's attention and he affixed a gaze filled with a range of emotions.

"Are you kidding me Sakura, of course I still feel that way! I always have for crying out loud and yet no matter what I did, you either never noticed it or you used it against me!" Naruto shouted at her with fire in his eyes. Sakura gasped lightly at his tone towards her again.

"I mean…" Naruto began to chuckle momentarily. "…I mean, you really don't think I had those feelings for you? For God's sake, I kept it hidden best as I could because I had a promise to keep to you and I knew you wouldn't return my feelings so what was I supposed to do? I accepted it, painful as it was. It's only know that I realize how much pain it causes me to be around you right now and that I have to get over it, that's why I avoided you for a month, it's probably why I went on that training trip as well for two years! I had to be away from you while also trying to save my friend. Now that everything is more peaceful, I have nothing much to distract me so I'm back here again, doing everything I can to avoid you." Naruto began to breathe heavily. Sakura tried to keep her composure as she listened to Naruto's rant but she felt some resentment that he couldn't understand her situation at the moment.

"Naruto, do you honestly think that? What about when you henged in Sasuke and tried to get a kiss from me? Don't you think that has any repercussions?!" Sakura shouted back at him, catching him off guard.

"That's right, I know about that so don't act like you're so innocent in this whole matter either because you're guilty as well." Sakura crossed her arms and looked at him with an intense gaze. But instead of getting him to be quiet, it did just the opposite as he started to laugh loudly into full maniac mode.

"You're joking right? One action defines my guilt in this? Sakura, for being so smart, you sometimes are really petty and stupid." Naruto laughed loudly, feeling his anger boil over. Sakura's eyes widen again at his words.

"So I do something as a twelve year old that supposedly affects how you feel towards Sasuke, bullshit Sakura. So I do that, but what about everything else I've done for you? I've saved you on multiple occasions, I made you a promise that hurt me to the core, I went to war for you and everyone around here while Sasuke was going around committing crimes and became wanted for his actions and I still defended his guts. But you, I don't know what it is about you but you're the only person that makes me feel amazing and hurt at the same time. I think I've earned a pass on something that happened when we were kids." Naruto stopped his laughter and scowled at her.

"And you don't think I care about you?! I held your heart in my hand Naruto, literally held you heart. I performed mouth to mouth, count that as the kiss of life and a real kiss if you want to. I tried to get you to break your promise for your own sanity and safety. I trained as hard as I could to try and help you and in the end I still wasn't able to help you much when it counted. Even with this here, I still wasn't as strong as you or Sasuke." Sakura pointed to the diamond on her forehead holding her stored chakra.

"It's not that Sakura, it's the consistent back and forth that you go through with me. You show signs of it and then when it comes to the battle you look towards Sasuke again. You really thought I wouldn't notice? I've been trained for that just as much as anything else Sakura, I mean, I got powers from that old man that essentially make me the next Sage of Six Paths so I can sense something like what you were thinking." Naruto told her, causing her to stay silent for a few tense moments.

"Naruto…"

"No, don't '_Naruto'_ me Sakura. I can't do that anymore, this here…" Naruto pointed between himself and Sakura. "….needs to be settled once and for all, so that you and I can move on. I have a lot that I'm about to take over and it's not going to stop at Hokage, it's going to be bigger than that. I plan to insure peace across the world so I need as many distractions out of my life before it gets to this. If I continue to feel this way about you but don't get the same feeling in return, then it's a distraction. For the first time in my life, knowing how I feel and always holding it, the things I'm saying to you get so much off my chest, to prove and point to you and myself." Naruto told, making his point known.

"A….a distraction…." Sakura almost felt tears fall from her eyes.

"Yes, a distraction if this continues. I can't have that anymore Sakura, my heart can't handle it. I've lost too much and don't want to lose any more. I would hope if it comes to what I think it will be in the end that we would still be friends afterward, but it wouldn't be the same as it was. So this is what I'm going to do." Naruto breathed deeply to calm his thoughts.

'_Is he going to throw me aside now? No, he's my closest friend, please don't.'_ Sakura pleaded in her head. Naruto held one finger in the air, his index finger to be exact and with the palm facing her while he looked at her with a serious expression.

"I'm going to take the advice of Tsunade and give you an ultimatum or rather a chance for you to decide, because I've always had my mind made up and it'll be made up regardless of what decision is made by you Sakura. The only reason she didn't do this is because I had to say it, to give it more impact. But I'm ready for either consequence, whatever the choice is." Naruto started, Sakura nodding her head.

"One week, you have one week to ask yourself the following questions." Naruto then moved his right hand began to count on his left the number questions off.

"Number one, what would you do if I died and Sasuke lived? Then ask yourself if it was the other way around." He then added his middle finger and counted off another.

"Number two; ask yourself who do you think about the most and who you thought about the most when we were both away from the village." He then added his ring finger to the count.

"Number three; who makes you the happiest when you're around them." Naruto then added his pinkie to the count.

"And then when you've answered all those questions, you ask yourself who love so personally that you couldn't live without them."

Sakura listened to each question as he spoke them and began to feel like this becoming a game to him, but she knew better and knew Naruto was dead serious about each one of them.

"It's three o'clock on Tuesday right now. That gives you till next Tuesday at this time to figure it out. If you figure it out before then, come find me and tell me so I know. I'm done playing this game with you Sakura, I'm tired of getting my hopes up. So it's time for you to decide, don't follow me, don't talk to me, don't get _near_ me until you know for yourself. And don't say you're useless to me, because you're not. Just answer those questions to yourself and tell me what your choice is. No lies, no bullshit, straight to the point." Naruto instructed.

Sakura was doing everything to fight back tears.

"If you decide today, then I'll be at my home tonight. That's a ten minute walk from Tsunade's office. You can get the info from her there. I'll be there every night for the next week after seven." Naruto replied before gathering chakra in his legs and took off, leaving her in dust and in a state of shock and heartache. It wasn't until he was completely out of sight that she eventually let her tears fall and fell to her knees, sobbing her eyes out.

"What have I done? I'm so useless to him and I do nothing but cause him pain. No matter what he just said that's what I do. Damn him….DAMN HIM!" Sakura shouted into the air.

"Damn it….now I have to do this and not feel sorry for myself. I can't be weak now." Sakura dried her tears and stood up.

"I just hope I don't hurt him anymore." She whispered to herself as she turned around and began to walk back to the village, thinking about the questions the entire time.

* * *

It didn't take long for Naruto arrive outside of Tsunade's window and watched as she did paperwork as usual. He gently tapped on the window to gain her attention. Tsunade turned around and found the source of distraction but it was a welcome one. She opened the window for him to enter but he simply stood outside and elected to talk to her from his spot.

"A nice change of pace instead of barging into my open." Tsunade teased crossing her arms.

"You've helped me, it's the least I can do." Naruto replied with a grin.

"So what brings you here then?" Tsunade questioned him.

"Simple, I gave her the ultimatum like you said. She has one week to decide, after that I can't wait anymore." Naruto told her matter fact.

"I see, we'll, just remember what I told you, be strong. If she makes the right choice, then you'll be happy. If she doesn't, then stay strong and you'll find the right one." Tsunade promised him with a reassuring smile.

"I'll stay strong for you….Lady Tsunade." Naruto grinned at her.

"Just call me Granny you little brat, it suits you better." Tsunade chuckled at the thought. Naruto gave her a two finger salute and hope down to the streets below and began to walk to his home at a slow pace. Tsunade simply shook her head, hopeful that everything would turn out alright.

'_Brat must have given Sakura a piece of his mind. Probably feels a lot better getting that off his chest.'_ Tsunade smiled as she sat back down, concern still in her mind, but a new sense of hope for the boy filling her heart.

Naruto was ready for the day to be over, probably ready to sleep it off for the next eighteen or so hours when he noticed a familiar sight before him.

"Hey Hinata!" he called out to the woman as she was walking in the opposite direction. His voice caught her attention and despite her shy nature, she was happy to see him.

"Hello Naruto, how…how are you doing today?" she asked timidly as they met in the center of the street.

"Not bad, had a run in with Sakura and Sasuke today but nothing too serious." Naruto lied, not wanting to upset her.

"Oh…well that's good." Hinata replied quietly.

"Yeah I guess, but how's your day going?" Naruto asked in return.

"Well um, it's not going too bad. I just got done training Hanabi for her Chunnin exam practice. I don't think she'll be taking it this year but it never hurts to practice." Hinata said in her still timid voice.

"That's great for her and for you! It's nice to see you two doing so well!" Naruto replied while resting his hands above his head. "Is Neji doing well? I know that being revived was still a bit of a shock to him but at least he's alive."

"Yes, he's doing quite well, hopefully he'll be able to fight again soon." Hinata smiled at him in thanks.

"Good to hear, I'll have to challenge him to a sparring session soon." Naruto joked around.

"I don't think anyone wants to fight you at this point Naruto. You can heal pretty much everything you know." Hinata replied, her timid voice slowly rising up in confidence just by talking to him.

"I won't use those powers, I promise." Naruto laughed.

"Yes, but we never have given you enough thanks for saving us all. I mean, you brought back Neji, your powers are so amazing Naruto." Hinata said in admiration. It was the she said it that got his attention and he remembered what everyone had told him for the past month about finding someone else just in case.

"You guys don't have to thank me. As long as you all have my back, I'll always be strong. I just have something to ask, well, just from you Hinata." Naruto looked at her with a warm gaze, causing her blush slightly.

"Please don't faint, I just need to say this." Naruto asked of her. "Listen, can we go somewhere a little more private so we can discuss something?"

Hinata nodded and followed him down one the street towards one of the less populated areas by the water ducts and then stood by the railing. She wonder what he wanted to talk about, she could feel her heart with each step. Naruto looked around to see that there wasn't anyone within two hundred yards to bother them. Gathering his courage, he took a breath.

"Listen, don't think I haven't forgotten what you said to me against Pein. That kind of thing sticks with someone." Naruto began. Hinata felt her heart race slightly as he grasped her hand.

"I can't make promises and I can't return the feelings, not right now. I have a lot going on right now but hopefully soon, it'll be resolved. When it is and if it's the outcome I think it might be then would you want to go out sometime?" Naruto asked her gently. Hinata didn't know what to say but she felt a sense of joy in her heart at his request.

"Of course I would." She sputtered out quietly.

"Thank you. But I also have a second request. If it's the other outcome, it might break your heart and I have to ask you something that's hard to do, because I have to do it right now." Naruto said rubbing her thumb over her hand.

Hinata nodded quietly, certain of who he was talking about. She had sensed it the last time he had talked to him about a week ago but neither had brought it up, not with Kiba and Shikamaru around.

"I have to ask you to be strong for me and realize things happen for a reason. But that I'll always a place for you in my heart, just like I know like you would for me. That's why I'm not making promises but I want to always be friends with you, no matter what happens. But if we ever go beyond that, I would love it." Naruto admitted to her with a warm smile. Hinata couldn't help but return the smile and nod.

"I understand Naruto. I know where your heart is, and I hope you find happiness wherever it may be, just like I know you hope for the same for me. I hope it's with us being together, but I'll be strong, for you and for myself." She accepted with a true smile, the voice of a real friend.

"Thank you Hinata. You may not think you're strong, but you are. You're much stronger than me already, I can tell. To be able to accept this is something I couldn't do and still can't right now." Naruto said genuinely.

Even his words made Hinata feel stronger that he ever would know. Naruto thanked her further by wrapping her in a warm embrace. Hinata, in a rare show of boldness returned it instantly and felt herself fall for him again but also knew that even if he chose different, she could accept this and that in friendship that she would be strong for him. He's always had worn a mask in front of everyone, but few actually saw. Now he had revealed his true face to her, he had removed the mask to her and as a gesture of kindness and a promise, Hinata would be strong for him.

* * *

Sakura sat inside one of the shinobi research offices down the street from the Hokage Tower pursing her lips while deep in thought. She recited each question through her head over and over again unable to even start thinking of where to begin. The questions were to the point but they were also vague, something that Naruto lately had been known for. She was still holding herself to together as to not break down in tears at what he had said, the way he had said it, the way he had looked at her when he said.

'_I've never seen him so upset, so full of anger at anyone, but not just anyone, at me.'_ Sakura thought sadly as she looked around the office, no particular item ever gaining her attention.

'_I can't blame him, but to see him say those things to me, to see him like that just….it just….breaks my heart….'_ Sakura thought wiping stray tears from her eyes. _'But where do I even start?'_

Sakura looked around for any inspiration to help her, but nothing helped her. Suddenly, she was snapped from thoughts when the door opened to reveal Shikamaru entering the room.

"Oh, sorry Sakura, I didn't realize you'd be in here." Shikamaru replied turning to exit.

"No, no, it's alright I'm just trying to think of ways to get started on something that Naruto gave me." Sakura waved it off and motioned him inside.

"Naruto give you something to work on and you're in here? Either this is serious or he's playing a joke on you." Shikamaru said taking some slight amusement in it.

"It's no joke, I promise you." Sakura replied quietly as she put her head in her hands. Shikamaru could tell that this was serious.

"Alright then, what did he give you then that so important?" he asked her. Sakura simply shook her head.

"I can't say too much, it's personal but I'll say that he gave me four questions to answer and I'm having trouble even starting the damn things." Sakura sighed, doing her best to hide them from him. However, Shikamaru was someone that eve let too much fly over his head. He could already read the lines of what she was saying and he knew this was big, but to respect his and Sakura's privacy he would try to help as best he could while not revealing too much.

"Well, the best thing I can say is to write these questions on a piece of paper and then for each one write down whatever pops to your mind first and work from there." He offered her.

"That's sounds really easy but I bet it's not." Sakura looked at him slightly confused.

"It is and it isn't. But when I have trouble, that's what I do and usually the answers follow quickly. Just give it a try and see what happens. I'll leave you alone so you can some privacy." Shikamaru smiled and turned from the desk about exit the room.

"Sakura…" he stopped momentarily, causing her to look up at him. "…he deserves to know. Don't make him wait for an answer." He said seriously. Sakura wasn't shocked but nodded in understanding and smiled at him.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said quietly before exiting the room and leaving Sakura to her thoughts. She tapped her finger against the desk and sighed with some annoyance.

'_Damn it, I might as well.'_

Sakura grabbed four pieces of paper from one of the desk's draws and a pencil. She wrote down each question on each piece and underlined the headline of each, making sure she had each punctuation piece down. Even in a situation like this, she still had to be perfect here. She grabbed the first piece of paper and reread the question over and over again

"What would I do if Naruto died and Sasuke lived and vice versa?" Sakura slowly read the question out loud; her eyes going straight to _died _and _lived_. She had the pencil in her hand and it was placed on the paper. She searched the recesses of her mind and thought deeply about it, making sure she didn't shed tears at the thought. It was hard because the reality was that it could happen and she didn't want it to happen, but the fact Naruto had said it only made it worse. She shook her head of the thoughts and painstakingly began to write down the first thing that came to her mind. It was a quick statement but it surprised her was she had written down. Deciding to continue onward with this question, she added to it, writing down everything that came to her mind. For the next few hours the process remained the same for each question. She would think of the first thing that came to her mind write it down, add to it, recheck it, check it again, and then check it again.

When she was done, she couldn't believe what she had written down and it shocked her.

'_Is this really what I think of him? Is this how I really feel? Oh my….I had no idea…..' _Sakura put a hand to her mouth to contain her gasp reading each one over and over again.

'_I never thought I would feel this way about anyone, let alone him, but….everything I just wrote down I….I never….oh my God….I don't need a week do I?' _Sakura thought and for the first time in a long time, felt her heart race at the thoughts of it, felt her face heat up and then smile with tears falling from face.

"I'm so stupid. I'm so…so….so stupid. Why couldn't I see this sooner?" she said to herself in sadness.

She looked over at the clock a saw that it was just after six o'clock.

'_I have another hour before he's home, so what should I do till then?' _Sakura quickly threw the thought away and replaced it with something else. Grabbing another piece of paper from the desk, she wrote down her own question and began the process again.

_What I would do for Naruto?_

* * *

Naruto's pull up bar had gotten some heavy use as of late after having it installed in his house a few weeks ago so as he did every day, he made it a point to do at least fifty pull ups. It resided inside his personal workout room that he had converted from one of the three spare rooms he didn't use. It was great that he could have rooms like this in his house that had been built for him after his apartment had been destroyed, but it was quite lonely to be in a house this big. In truth it really wasn't that big but to others but someone of his upbringing, it was huge. So he simply decided to convert each room he didn't use into his personal workout space, his scroll study room or a mediation room. It still left him with two bedrooms to spare along with his own master bedroom which was littered with scrolls and notes as well. Not many of his friends had actually seen it yet other than for Kakashi, Tsunade and Sasuke during their private conversation weeks ago.

Naruto pulled himself up for his fifty-fifth pull up and then let go of the bar, sighing in exhaustion as he stretched out his arms and back to loosen up his muscles. He didn't like this particular part of training, but he understood its needs and force himself to push through it daily. However, it was more of a release than simply an exercise. He needed this in his home after falling apart in front of Tsunade and anything to get his mind off of Sakura was what he needed and this was added into his daily routine in the last month as a result. But today was obviously different for him and honestly, he doubted that he would be able to keep his mind off of her for the next week if she took that long. He sighed running his hand through his hair and exhaled loudly wiping off the sweat from his body with a towel and throwing his t-shirt into the hamper, leaving him in a loose black tank top.

'_Man, this day just gets better and better….'_ Naruto chuckled to himself as he climbed the stairs and entered his study. Opening a book on diplomatic solutions and picking up where he left off in the book. He hated studying this stuff, but it wouldn't be long before he took over as Hokage and he knew he had to in order to be a better leader. But even as he tried to focus on it, he couldn't help his mind wandering back to what he had said to Sakura.

'_Yes, a distraction…'_

Naruto sighed again closing the book.

'_I can't believe I said to her, but, it's true. Even now, she's distracting my thoughts. How the hell am I ever going to get over her if she decides the choice I think she will? All the bullshit I speak and even now I have no clue what to think. I'll just have to be strong I guess, just like Granny said to do.' _Naruto pinched his eyes shut and quickly opened them back up looking out his window, and almost fell back onto the floor as Kakashi sat in the window sill.

"Yo."

"WAH!" Naruto flipped back in his chair hard onto the ground. "You bastard! I told you to stop doing that!" Naruto shouted pointing his finger at Kakashi angrily.

"Sorry, the window was open and I thought you'd like some company." Kakashi smiled stepping inside Naruto's study. The blond simply groaned and waved him in.

"Do you want a drink or something? I promise to turn away when you lower your mask." Naruto joked pulling his chair back up.

"I'm good, I don't need anything. I'm more concerned about whether or not Sakura found you today." Kakashi said sitting in one of the corner chairs.

"Yeah, she found me, and that teme told her to come looking for me." Naruto said organizing his books and then quickly thought of something. "Wait, did you point her in my direction?" he slowly turned and looked at him with a dead pan look.

"Yep." Kakashi simply answered.

"Son of a….damn it! I'm surrounded by traitors here I swear!" Naruto threw his hands in the air and sat in the chair next to Kakashi.

"Sorry, but I thought it was for the best." Kakashi shrugged in response.

"Yeah, probably is for the best considering I gave Sakura an…ultimatum. Damn it, I can't get used to saying that word." Naruto groaned tilting his head back. This peaked Kakashi's curiosity.

"Oh, and what was it then?" he asked his student. Naruto leaned his head forward to face him.

"I gave her one week to answer four questions and when she answered them to come and tell me her answer. It's been a few hours so now she has six days and around twenty hours to decide." Naruto quickly explained.

"That simple huh? You ready for any answer she gives?" Kakashi asked him, concerned for his mental state.

"Yep, either she loves me or she doesn't." Naruto replied.

"Do you love her still?" Kakashi asked him.

"I still do, but if it has to be as friends, so be it. I can't do this anymore so that's why I took matters in _my _hands for once. She can't come up with an answer in a week's time after years of this, then that'll be all the answer I need. If she tells me before the week is up then it's fifty-fifty." Naruto replied grabbing the water bottle on the floor and taking a swig of it.

"Seems like you have it all figured out." Kakashi replied.

"I wish. It still hurts but what I'm going to do? Sit around and wallow in misery? Nah, I did that with Tsunade that day and afterward, I avoided Sakura until I was ready to move on. My hand was forced but now I'm ready if that's the case. Hell, I already have a date lined up with Hinata if it comes to that." Naruto grinned leaning comfortably in the chair.

"And does Hinata know of this as well?" Kakashi asked him back.

"Somewhat. She understands and is a better person than I am. I hold onto my petty feelings when everyone else would have moved on but this is the week that determines if I finally let go and move on. She understands that, and I told her that it may break her heart but she accepted it. Damn it, makes me wish I didn't care for Sakura so deeply otherwise I'm pretty sure Hinata would be the one." Naruto chuckled at his flaws. Kakashi and pulled out a small bottle of sake from his pouch and handed it to Naruto.

"Love is a complicated thing, we aren't meant to understand it. It has no real logic, it's just there. You would think Sakura would have come around to you but she was still hung up on Sasuke it seemed, but I saw something there in her. I'm sure she has changed her feelings for him and I think they are for you now. But…I'm happy to see you ready to move on. She'll regret if she doesn't choose you. And you're lucky I'm even saying this much. I don't like delving into the love lives of my students but, you need it. And who knows, maybe she'll know by the end of the night here." Kakashi looked at him with a warm smile through his mask motion for him to take a drink.

"Have some Naruto." He said. Naruto smiled back and took a few gulps of sake and handed it back to his sensei whom quickly pulled down his mask and took a few gulps himself in full view of Naruto. The blond simply began to laugh.

"So that's what you look like under the mask. No wonder Ayame has a thing for you." Naruto chuckled tilting his head back and palming his forehead.

"Yep, I have that effect on women." Kakashi laughed as well before tossing the sake bottle in the trash. The laughter subsided and Naruto looked at his sensei with another smile.

"Thanks sensei, you're about the closet thing I have left to a father now." Naruto said with genuine affection.

"Think of me more as big brother. I know I can't replace Minato or Jiraiya, but I'm glad you think of me that way." Kakashi smiled back, standing up and walking over to the window.

"You miss him? My father I mean? I never knew him other than for those few hours on the battlefield but you knew him for years, so how much do you miss him?" Naruto asked him.

"I can't say I miss him more than you, you never got to know him but you're just like him. But yes, I miss him Naruto." Kakashi turned around and gave him one last look of a smile.

"Whenever you need to talk, you know where to find me." With that, Kakashi leapt out of the window and off into the setting sun on the rooftops. Naruto smiled at the disappearing form, thankful for the people he had in his life and happy to know they always had his back. He looked at the clock and saw that it was half past seven. Feeling sleep call his name he stood from the seat and began to walk to his bedroom.

'_Maybe a little nap will do me good tonight, I'll need to sleep off the effects of sake.' _Naruto thought as he yawned loudly. He began trekking along the hallway to find his bed, he entered the master room. He didn't bother taking clothes off your lifting the blanket and simply elected to lie on his back and rest his arms over his chest and stomach. Looking up at the ceiling, he felt the effects of the sake take hold and start to put him to sleep slowly. The last thought through his head before passing out was one he had had for years.

'_Sakura….'_

* * *

Sakura quickly ran through the hallways in search of her master, five sheets of paper in hand and desperate to get them to a certain blond haired shinobi. It was now eight thirty at night and she wanted to find Naruto, now. She didn't bother knocking as she barged into the office out of breath and quickly ran up to her master's desk.

"I see you have something important to tell me, Sakura." Tsunade said calmly, unfazed by the intrusion and cleared her throat looking up at her student.

"Naruto…gave me…a choice to make. He told me to come to you when I had my mind made up." Sakura breathed out looking at her master in the eyes.

"I see, and are you mad at me for telling him that's what he should do?" Tsunade teased her student, while also holding back some disappointment that it took that resort to do it.

"Yes…and no." Sakura said, slowly regaining her breath.

"Yes because you didn't like to hear what he had to say I assume and no because you realize you needed to hear from _his_ mouth and not mine?" Tsunade asked her. Sakura simply nodded her head.

"Good, and what choice did you make? Or can I take a guess?" Tsunade smirked crossing her arms over her chest. Sakura looked at her master with a glare on her face, but eyes filled with desire that gave her away.

"What do you think?" she asked her in return.

"Well then, if you're going to be disrespectful, maybe I won't tell you where his new home is." Tsunade turned her chair around. Sakura growled loudly and whipped the chair right around and leaned in so that they were inches apart.

"I"ve already made enough mistakes today, and for many years now, I'm not making a mistake this time when I say you tell me where he is or I'll put the phrase _student surpassing the master _into a literal meaning. I'll give you my respect tomorrow and accept any punishment that comes with it. Where…is…he?" Sakura snarled at her, ready to fight right then and there. Tsunaade simply smirked and reached in her desk pulling out a key and a piece of paper with directions on it.

"Now there's the student I've been waiting for. You passed every test except one, until now. Challenging me with no fear, that's what I've wanted. Here, go and make that boy happy." Tsunade smiled handing her the key.

"His house is down that way." Tsunade stood and pointed in the direction towards Naruto's home. Sakura smiled and silently thanked her master as she leapt through the open window and kicked it into high gear. Tsunade looked on a giggled to herself.

"Bout time she saw the damn light."

Sakura breathed heavily as she ran faster and read off each direction. She could sense his chakra nearby, probably because he had his guard down. Taking a turn into another street she felt his presence grow strong with each footstep. A left, a right, another left, another right, the turns seemed endless until she find came upon a clearing away from the rest of the village. There up on an elevated hill with other houses surrounding it stood a very sizeable home that could easily fit a family of at least five. She had not seen the house yet until now but reading the directions on the paper, she knew this was the right place.

'_It's so much bigger than his old apartment; he must feel lonely in here.'_ Sakura thought as she walked up to the door step.

'_Should I knock? I have his key and he told me to find him here.' _Sakura thought momentarily before deciding it was best to go ahead and just enter. They were friends, they always would be. The question was would it be more? She put the key into the lock and turned the door open being sure to stay quiet as she stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, she began to walk down into the various rooms that the house had been put in. Walking away from the opening of the house where she noticed a family room style furnishing she walked down the hallway by an obvious mediation room, probably something he wanted so that he could keep his training with the toads at home. The next room by was actually empty and yet probably was a bedroom waiting to be finished with a workout area across from it, a discarded t-shirt seen in the hamper. She noticed the kitchen towards the back of the house but didn't hear anything. To double check, she walked back there and saw that it was empty of people as well.

"How can anyone live in something like this by themselves?" Sakura whispered, feeling an eerie quiet take place.

She returned to the landing of the house and noticed the stairs and assumed that there were more rooms up there. She climbed each one and began to call out his name.

"Naruto? Naruto, I'm here." Sakura called out to him as she reached the landing. She proceeded down another hall way and walked by another empty room and what looked like a somewhat disorganized but fairly clean study. She figured the last room at the end was his bedroom and she felt her heart begin to race again. She wasn't sure of what to say but she was determined this time and even if she couldn't say the words herself, she had them written down for him to read. The door was open and she made her way inside. There in a king sized bed lay Naruto in a deep slumber in the center.

'_Such a big bed too, probably just as lonely as this place.'_ Sakura thought as she walked around to the side of the bed and gently took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at him with great sympathy and sadness. Sakura placed the papers on the night stand and then grasped his hand gently, reassuring herself that he was still with them, with her. He slept soundly in his new bed in his new home, probably the first sound rest he actually had enjoyed in years. Sure he had slept plenty before, but it just seemed like this time his sleep was peaceful, at least in her eyes.

'_Don't cry Sakura, you're stronger than that.'_ She thought, rubbing his hand with her thumb while using her other hand to rake his hair gently.

She watched his chest rise and fall at a small rate, a small part of her worrying about if he would stop breathing again. She looked at the barely visible scar just on the side of his left pectoral that was visible on his tank top. Then she stared at her hand and remembered the blood on her hand that was no longer there, the feeling of having his heart in her hand. She remembered the saying being heard many times, but she never thought it could be quite so literal, chuckling while thinking about it.

Still though, holding his heart in her hands, giving him CPR, doing everything to keep him alive brought things into a new perspective for her now more than ever. His words had changed her again as she resumed raking Naruto's hair again, smiling solemnly at his sleeping form. Honestly, she felt like she shouldn't be here, the things she had done to hurt him now being even more clear than what she had thought. This was the first time though that she had snuck into his home but she hoped it would be the last.

'_I shouldn't be here, but whenever I'm away from him, my heart and mind call out to him.'_ she thought looking towards his face, studying the rougher edges of it and wondering when he had matured so quickly, even noticing the faint signs of facial hair. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, he had matured mentally as well, though he still retained his more childlike mannerisms. But they were all still kids as much as he said they weren't, even though they had become soldiers in the blink of an eye.

'_Lady Tsunade told me many times not to make the same mistakes she did, though I never knew what she meant. Maybe this is what she meant.' _Sakura slowly pieced together the puzzle in her head again. There had been growing feelings for the person in front of her, but she never thought anything of it until that day in the Land of Iron and now for the last few weeks since the war. Naruto not talking to her for a month and then saying things he had said made her understand everything now.

'_I literally had his heart in my hand. Lady Tsunade always told to be vigilant and keep my eyes open for any signs that show the right path. If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is. I don't know how I didn't see it sooner.'_

It was the first time in a month that she had actually had some time to figure out everything. So now was the moment of truth for her. She was content to let him sleep here, but he wanted her to find him when she knew the answers to his questions. She gently shook his shoulder.

"Naruto, I'm here." Sakura shook him. Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and regained his sight to see a mess of pink and green greet him.

"Sakura…?" Naruto groaned sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"You told me to find you when I had my answers." Sakura reminded him, giving him a gentle smile.

"So you figured it out that fast huh? That's either really good or really bad." Naruto looked away from her. Sakura felt a little dejection from him but she was confident that when he read her answers, he would sway around.

"I had some help from Shikamaru and wouldn't you know it, he was right." Sakura admitted to him.

"Yes always seems to have the answers." Naruto replied with a scoff. Sakura could tell he wasn't in the mood to play games so she decided it was time to go ahead and get this over with and hopefully earn his forgiveness. She reached for the papers and handed him the first four papers to him.

"I'm not the best at saying things because this is so personal, but I wrote them down for you." Sakura said quietly looking away. Naruto looked at her and then looked at the papers and began to read them off one by one, each one causing his heart to race and a sense of joy come to him in each word. Each one had so much written into each one, some of it hard to understand, but he got the tone of each one. And at the end, each one had the answer to his questions.

_The answer to question one, I would grieve if Sasuke died, but you would hold me together through each day until I accepted it. But I could never accept you dying, I would wait night and until I saw you again. _

_The answer to question two, I thought about it for so long to make sure I wasn't wrong. And every time I was alone or you were away, I thought about you, your smile, your blond hair, your loudmouth, your happiness whenever I was around._

_The answer to question three, it was part of the answer to question number two. You, I'm always the happiest when I'm around you. You being away from me now makes it unbearable half the time because you give me such joy._

_And finally, the answer to question four, I love you Naruto, more than anyone else in this world._

Naruto looked at each piece of paper and almost couldn't process what he had just read. He never had read anything this deep, this meaningful, this deep before. It almost made his heart burst from joy. He turned to look at Sakura with questioning eyes.

"Do you mean this? Every word?" he asked her putting the paper on the bed. Sakura nodded and smiled at him before handing him one more slip of paper.

"This is a question I asked myself. The answer's simple and holds such meaning." Sakura replied, slightly blushing. Naruto looked at the paper and read it quickly.

_What would I do for Naruto….I would do _anything _for him._

Naruto looked back up at her and she could see the fire in his eyes and the same for her. Sakura smiled and pushed him to the back of the bed and began to kiss him passionately. Naruto's eyes widen but he quickly returned her affections and for ten minutes they couldn't get enough of each other, but soon, they finally slowed down enough to catch their collective breath. They looked at each other with passion in their eyes.

"Sakura…" Naruto breathed out. Sakura put a finger to his lips.

"Please, don't say you're sorry. I'm the only one here who's going to say that. I can't take back the years of mistakes I've made. I can't blame you for something that was such a sweet gesture and I shouldn't have. I can't ask for your forgiveness enough for making you hurt for so long and I know I can't do this without selfishly taking you for myself without hurting Hinata who deserves you while I don't. I can't ask you to do any of that. I need you to tell me yourself, without me asking. But know this, I do love you Naruto, and I'm sorry that it took me this long and you being so angry with me to see it. Please, just tell me what you feel and I'll accept, no matter what." Sakura said fighting back the tears while kissing his jawline and collarbone. Naruto pulled her away to make her look into his eyes.

"I still love you, that's all you need to know. And Hinata, she already understands." Naruto assured her, wiping her tears away while smiling. Sakura smiled back and leaned in for another deep kiss while beginning to pull up his shirt. Naruto forced himself to stop the action and pulled her back.

"Sakura…"

"Naruto, I said I'd do anything for you…_anything…_"

Naruto would've been called a liar if he said he didn't feel something move in his pants or suddenly feel aware of her firm behind against him.

"Sakura…listen, I think I understand, but please, we need to take it slow. I don't want you pushing anything too fast just so you can say you're sorry. This is hard as hell for me to stop…." Naruto groaned as she sat up and readjusted herself on top of him.

"It's hard for me too, so let's not stop." Sakura breathed into his ear and kissed him again.

"Sakura…" Naruto tried to protest.

"Naruto, don't make me upset. I've been so confused about this for so long, but now my head is clear. I know what I want. I know it's a lot to take it right now but I swear to you, this is what I really want. Even when I went on that date with Sasuke, I found myself thinking of only you. I swear it's true but I didn't know what it meant. I haven't been honest with you lately or myself and I'm going to be kicking myself for that for the rest of my life. But I'm being honest with you now, I _need _you Naruto, body and soul." Sakura whispered the last part of her speech before grabbing the hem of her shirt and lifting it over head and taking her bra with her and throwing it to the side of the room. Naruto almost passed out for the shock of seeing this.

"There's no other way I can think of to say '_I'm sorry' _than by giving you something that you've always wanted from me and what I want to give to you. My love, all of my love." Sakura said leaning forward and slowly kissing him and pulling away.

"Do you accept it?" She asked him palming his face in her hand with a tender smile. Naruto didn't vocalize his answer but rather gently pulled her back for a kiss as they began their journey back into bliss.

* * *

_Two Months Later…_

"Damn it teme! Let's settle this right now!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha from across the grove Team Seven was currently residing in.

"Dobe, for the last time….shut up." Sasuke replied with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Not until we settle this damn bet now!" Naruto shouted back at him cracking his knuckles

"What bet are you talking about? There was no damn bet to begin with!" Sasuke in a rare moment shouted back at him. "Sakura, will you control your man already?"

"Naruto, shut up or you won't be getting any special treatment tonight." Sakura shouted and then gave an aggravated sigh. Naruto still growled at Sasuke.

"Just for that, the next time I see you and Karin is chasing you, I'll help her track you down." Naruto scowled at him while taking a seat next to Sakura.

"See, he listens to me well doesn't he?" Sakura teased him patting his back.

"Only because you use sex to threaten him with." Sasuke reminded her, causing her to blush madly and Naruto to scowl at Sasuke.

"Don't talk about our personal relationship teme!" Sakura shouted at Sasuke angrily. Naruto looked at her with genuine shock while Sasuke looked back at her with an amused look. Sakura quickly realized what she said but regained her composure.

"Two months later, and now they're at that point." Kakashi chuckled flipping another page in his book. "Just like a married couple. Speaking of which, are you going to have a party at your house for Naruto's coronation into becoming the official Sixth Hokage? They pretty much removed any trace of Danzo so Naruto would officially become the Sixth Hokage." Kakashi said flipping another page.

"Probably, but it'll just be friends of course. Still mad they pushed it back another two months but hey, I'll be Hokage in three days so I couldn't be happier." Naruto grinned at his sensei. Sakura right now couldn't be any happier either. After that night in his home, they had quickly made sure that they would take their relationship slow…which last all of two days. Now the pair was inseparable while they still retained their same natures, but also found a new happiness with each other that they made a point of showing to the public. So far the ups and downs of it had of course happened, there were times Naruto would make her mad and Sakura would do the same to him, but they happily had figured it out and were already making plans for their future, especially when Naruto would be Hokage. Sakura had also of course quickly decided she want to live with the blond, after all, living in a house that big by yourself was lonely.

"Let me ask you something, what are the plans for that mission you're going on Naruto?" Kakashi asked him.

"Well, it'll be a few weeks after I take over as Hokage, I'll be going on a diplomatic mission to see Gaara, Sakura of course will be going with me. It's more of a mission to find out info about my bloodline and find where their old village is. Basically, I want to know about it. I haven't looked over the documents today but when I get a chance, it'll help me out and Sakura of course will help me as well since she's the smart one." Naruto explained.

"Yep, and he's the strong one." Sakura added in.

"It seems you already have everything down for this. Hopefully you find what you're looking for." Kakashi replied back.

"Speaking of Uzumaki bloodlines, I think I'm going to go ahead and head home. I think Karin is looking for me again so I should get out of here before Naruto decides to help her findme." Sasuke grumbled standing from the tree trunk.

"I'll let it go this time, but next time I'm helping her. You should give her a chance teme." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke just scowled at him and took before the crazy red-head found him here.

"She certainly has your blood line though, no arguing that." Kakashi replied putting his book in his pocket.

"An Uzumaki is an Uzumaki." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Yep, and I decided to fall in love with one." Sakura smiled wrapping her arm around his shoulder and kissing his cheek. Naruto grinned at her display of affection.

"You two aren't going to be doing that every chance you get are you? It's been two months." Kakashi asked them with a somewhat unpleasant look.

"You don't see us every day so you don't know what we do." Sakura shot a glare at him.

"I'm just saying…" Kakashi looked away.

"Well just for that sensei, you get to see this." Sakura grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss and then pulled away with a resounding _mwah!_

"Sorry I asked." Kakashi replied with a deadpan look.

"I'm not." Naruto shook himself back to his senses and grinned.

"Again, he's a good boy." Sakura chimed sitting behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Only for you." Naruto smiled grasping her hands. Kakashi's face turned from a frown into a smile as he looked at his students with admiration. He may not like seeing it all the time, but he was happy for them.

"As long as you two are happy, I can't complain." Kakashi replied.

"Neither can we, right Naruto?" Sakura replied kissing his cheek again and grasping his hand. Naruto could only smile before he replied.

"Not at all Sakura….not at all."

* * *

**A/N: Reading the latest manga chapter, yeah….Sakura is really starting to piss me off so I'm hoping there's something beyond like this that gets her to open her eyes. The back and forth gets on my nerves so it inspired this story and I'm hoping something similar happens in the manga soon otherwise….. I hope there's a resolution for everyone in the manga. There's some development there in her character but she's still reverting to the pre-time skip phase too much it seems, same with Hinata as well. Or I'm not seeing something. Anyways, this only took about ten hours in a few days to write and I'll be back on my Black Lagoon story which almost has its next chapter ready. Might make a sequel to this as well. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
